Once a loner
by HoldingOnToMyHeart
Summary: Two loners, Mossclaw and Spiderwing, are looking for a new clan, one ends up in Riverclan, the other in Shadowclan. Will they fit in? Based on my adventures on a Warriors Role Play site. Rubbish summary and title, will be better inside  I hope! . Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] This is dedicated to the people/"cats" I role play with. It's based on my adventures on the site, as cats Mossclaw and Spiderwing and Coldkit. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not in any way associated with Warrior Cats, I don't own any of it. I also don't claim to be involved in the website I roleplay on, nor do I take any credit for it.**

The forest was silent. The sky was black. Not a single star was shining. The owls were asleep, there were no creatures moving. Except for two. Two she cats were making their way swiftly through the forest.

The first she cat was tortoiseshell and White in colour. Deep, green eyes gazed thoughtfully around the forest as she padded silently through the leaves. Her fur coat was not thick, but it was thicker than her companions.

The second she cat was as black as a starless night, her pelt slender and agile. Green eyes showed her intelligence, and long legs showed her skill in the hunting field. In her jaws she carried a kit, who must have only been one moon old. He was also black like his mother, except for one White fleck on his chest and ice blue eyes were staring at the ground, although they were dulled from hunger. The black coated she cat placed her kit down on the floor. The kit did not protest at all.

"Well, I..." the tortoiseshell looked at her younger companion. "I suppose this makes it time for us to go our separate ways."

"I'm afraid so, Mossclaw." was the response. Mossclaw hung her head. The black she cat went on, "I'm sorry it's just I'm not cut out for water life and neither is my son. I need to run through dark forests and marshes, feel the pines under my claws." she clawed the earth below her. "Icepelt was a cat of the forest. He is my sons father, but now he is gone. I need to feel close to him."

"Very well Spiderwing." Mossclaw sighed. "I need to be where the water is. I need to swim. I may be getting old but I'm not content to sit in the elders den in the middle of a forest. I want to be the warrior of a water clan."

"I understand," Spiderwing stepped forward to touch her nose to Mossclaw's. "Fair well mother."

"I love you, Spiderwing. Raise my grandson well." Mossclaw purred.

"I promise." Spiderwing purred.

"Maybe you will find love again one day?" Mossclaw smiled warmly. She knew her daughter would.

But Spiderwing just scoffed, "Mossclaw... Mother... Icepelt was the only tom cat for me. When he died, part of me died. That hole can never be refilled."

Mossclaw didn't believe her daughter, but for now she was willing to accept it. "Goodbye sweet daughter. One day we will hunt together again, in StarClan."

Spiderwing dipped her head, nuzzled her mother one last time, then picked up her son and fled deeper into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderwing had been travelling through the marshy forest for at least a day now. Surely there had to be a clan nearby? She had passed some scent markers several hours ago. If she didn't find anyone soon, she would have to leave her son in order to go and hunt, which was something she didn't want to do. If these cats were anything like her old clan, they might harm her precious son. But if she didn't hunt, she wouldn't be able to feed her precious son. Her milk supply was running out and she was getting weak.

Suddenly, a cat came into view. The cat was small in size, a she-cat by the smell of things.

"Oh!" she jumped back nervously. "Hello."

The young cat eyed her suspiciously. "Hello."

"I was hoping to join your clan," Spiderwing knew it was a risk, jumping right in like that, but the more she beat around the bush, the more likely it was that shed be thought of as a threat.

"Are you a kittypet or from another clan?" The she-cat, obviously of the local clan, questioned.

"I was in a clan. But I've been a loner for many moons. Now I've come looking for another clan, and I have found yours. I only ask to be taken in, so my son can have a decent upbringing." Spiderwing gave the apprentice pleading eyes.

"B-but where are you from? What clan?" The cat was wavering.

"DarkClan. You wouldn't know them, they are from far away. They lived in an environment very similar to your clan so I'm used to hunting in these grounds," Spiderwing explained.

"B-But I can't decide! I'm not the leader," she stammered.

"I understand that," Spiderwing sat down. She knew clan customs.

"Maybe you would like to stay here until our leader comes along? Then we can ask." The clan cat suggested. She didn't want to leave the loner, as it was in her nature to be kind.

"Of course. I will not come any closer to your camp until I have permission."

"Ok... I like you." The she cat purred.

"Thank you..." Spiderwing also begun to purr. She already had one friend in this clan. "So who are you?"

"I'm an apprentice of this clan," the cat stood tall on her paws. She was proud of her clan, Spiderwing noted. "My name is Silentpaw. What is yours?"

"I'm Spiderwing." Spiderwing smiled.

XXXXXXX

Mossclaw sat nervously on the edge of what seemed to be a very busy camp. She had never before attempted to join a clan, because the only clan she had ever belonged to was the one she was born into. She remembered the days when she was Moss-star, leader of WaterClan. Now however she was stripped of her star name and her nine lives, because her clan had fallen apart.

"Hello?" She called out quietly. Maybe there was someone friendly nearby?

"Hello?" A white head popped out of some thick bracken almost instantly, sniffing the air. "Can I smell another cat?" the queen spotted Mossclaw. "Hello! Are you here to join us? I'm sure Eaglestar would love you to!"

Mossclaw was almost overwhelmed by this she cats friendliness.

The queen went on, "I'm Snowfern, and these are my kits:" three kits came tumbling out of the nursery, "Cherrykit, Mintkit and "

"Hi Snowfern, I'm Mossclaw. Aw your kits are so cute! I used to have kits, but they went their separate ways..." Mossclaw instantly thought of Spiderwing. Was she okay? Had she found a clan?

"I see," Snowfern nodded her head understandingly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Then a huge black tabby tom, with a white underbelly, strolled into the clearing. Snowfern looked up at him. Mossclaw automatically knew he was the leader of the clan. From the way he walked... to the way he held his head. He was talking intensely to a small grey she-cat.

"Go ahead." Snowfern mewed encouragingly.

Mossclaw stepped forward tentatively, and cleared her throat quietly, "Um... hi Eaglestar. I'm Mossclaw... I was wondering if I would be able to join your clan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or the website I base this on.  
>I know there's a lot going on quickly, and a lot of characters being introduced but hopefully this will slow down in a couple of chapters time!<strong>

Mossclaw P.O.V

Mossclaw registered the surprised look on Eaglestar's face.

"I come from a clan far away - AquaClan - and I'm used to fishing and swimming. I'm too old to provide your clan with more warriors, but I definatley have many more moons left of fighting, patrolling and hunting left in me." Mossclaw mewed, answering questions she knew would be in Eaglestar's head.

"Well then," Eaglestar purred. "Let's give you an official welcome!" Eaglestar leapt up onto a large rock and repeated the ancient call used many many moons before, one her own clan had used. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the great rock for a clan meeting."

Instantly, cats of all sizes, from Snowferns small kits, to huge muscled toms, begun to emerge from dens and fill the clearing.

"I, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat." Eaglestar pointed his muzzle to Mossclaw. "She has decided to relearn the ways of the warrior code, and I commend her to you as an official RiverClan warrior in her turn. Mossclaw, from this day forth you will be known as a true RiverClan warrior. "

Mossclaw bowed her head and licked Eaglestars shoulder in a sign of respect, "Thank you. I promise to always serve you as best I can."

"Your very welcome, Mossclaw. Because of our custom, you will sit vigil in silence tonight. Tomorrow you may be excused from duties, because you aren't yet used to our clan ways." Eaglestar explained.

"Of course," Mossclaw meowed. She looked up to the sky; the sun was setting. It was time she started her vigil.

XXXXX

Spiderwing p.o.v

It had been a couple of hours, since Spiderwing had taken rest on a sun-soaked rock. She had been content just to watch the world go by, apprentices going back and forth to carry out varying duties. But she was beginning to get bored.

She waited until she saw Silentpaw again to ask, "Hey, Silentpaw, when do you think YewStar will get here?"

Silentpaw opened her mouth to answer, when the voice of a silver tabby tom startled both the she-cats.

"You wish to speak with me?" he growled in a low voice.

Spiderwing stood up and dipped her head. She was slightly afraid of this tomcat. "Yes please sir... I was hoping to join your clan. I was once a warrior, from a clan far away but have been a loner for many moons. I'm up to speed on fighting and hunting skills and I am used to hunting in this type of land." She swallowed. Any clan was out of their mind to reject a strong healthy warrior, but Spiderwing was afraid her son would be seen as a burden. "I have a son, Coldkit. He is one moon."

Yewstar tipped his head on one side, giving the black she-cat a thoughtful look. Spiderwing was frozen with worry, so much so, that she didn't notice the calico she-cat, named Mudflower, join Yewstar until she spoke, "Yewstar we should let her stay." Mudflower looked pitifully at Spiderwings skinny body, and the tiny kit at her feet. "She is a queen with a kit. We can't reject her."

"I know. Plus, we need more warriors," the leader rumbled. "You may stay with Shadowclan. What is your name?"

"Thank you!" Spiderwing exclaimed. "I'm Spiderwing."

"Well, Spiderwing." Yewstar smiled. "I suppose you'd better follow me back to camp."


End file.
